Xavier Institution
by For Love Of The Monkey
Summary: Xavier is the head of an Institution for mentally ill mutants and psycho mutant killers


XAVIER INSTITUTION  
  
ISSUE 01:   
  
Professor Charles Xavier sits behind his desk thumbing through the papers for his newest employee, Emma Frost. Xavier glances over at the clock to check the time "2:00AM" He's been working all night. The door slowly pushes open and in walks the beautiful young red headed Dr. Jean Grey.  
  
"How you doing Professor?" Asks Jean with a smile on her pretty face.  
  
"I'm fine Jean. Why are you still awake at this hour?"   
  
"I was just on my way to bed and I saw your light was still on" Replies Jean.  
  
"Yes well there's always work to be done" Says Xavier.  
  
"Yes well do it tomorrow will ya." jean walks over and closes the file on Emma Frost.  
  
"Jean...."  
  
"Sorry Professor you need your sleep"   
  
"Your right Jean. I could use some sleep" Xavier stands up from his chair and him Jean leave the office together.  
  
Next Day....  
  
Xavier walks through the halls of the gigantic Institution for mutants who have mental illness. Behind Xavier is his newest employee the very sexy blond and not very clothed Emma Frost.   
  
"Miss Frost I must tell you first off we do have a dress code around here" Says Xavier.  
  
"I understand" replies Emma.  
  
"Now as you can see here on the top floor is where the Doctors and head nurses stay and now on the first floor a few orderlies kitchen staff and what have you." Says Xavier as he stops at the elevators.  
  
"You'll be staying up here on the fourth floor of course." Says Xavier as the elevator doors open.  
  
"Now the third floor holds the younger guests. We like to keep them close to the doctors Most teenagers and some young children." Xavier says as he and Emma step inside the elevator.  
  
"Then the second floor is where we keep the older ones and some more disturbed but rest assure there not dangerous" The elevator doors closes.  
  
"And what about the basement?" Asks Emma pointing to the button on the elevator that reads basement.  
  
"The most dangerous and psychotic are kept there" Replies Xavier as he pushes the button for the first floor.  
  
"So where's the kitchen?" Asks Emma.  
  
"There is a kitchen on each floor and a dining area" Says Xavier. "Also game rooms, sitting rooms and showers"  
  
"You will be working with the younger ones" Says Xavier as the elevator comes to a stop on the second floor.  
  
Xavier and Emma step off the elevator and in walks Dr. Jean Grey.  
  
"Hello Jean this is Emma Frost" Says Xavier.  
  
"It's nice to meet you" Jean holds out her hand.  
  
"Like wise I'm sure" Says Emma not returning the handshake.  
  
"I was just heading down to show Emma the main floor to show her the office" Says Xavier as the doors close.  
  
"So what do you think so far?" Jean asks Emma.  
  
"It's not like any of the other Institution I've worked at" Replies Emma.  
  
"Yes well that's because it's designed for mutants only" replies Jean.  
  
"I mean most Institution are not all one building" Says Emma.  
  
"Yes well at one point this was a mansion" Says Xavier as the elevator comes to a stop on the first floor.  
  
"And what made you turn it into an Institution?" Asks Emma.  
  
Xavier doesn't answer as he walks off the elevator.  
  
"He doesn't like to talk about it" Says Jean as she follows him off.  
  
Main desk....  
  
A young strong handsome blond man stands at the main desk dressed in a large overcoat.  
  
"How may we help you today?" asks the woman behind the desk.  
  
"I would like to check myself in" replies the man.  
  
"Okay then, let me get you the papers." The woman turns around.  
  
She swings back around and hands the man the papers to fill out. He stands at the desk and begins.   
  
Name: Warren Kenneth Worthington III   
  
Basement aka The Hell Hole....  
  
The orderlies dressed in their white uniforms make their way down the long hallway pass the single cells. The orderlies stops at one of the heavy metal doors on the left side near the back.  
  
"I don't know why they even keep this sick son of a bitch alive" Says one of the orderlies.  
  
"Xavier believe he can help" replies the other one.  
  
*BANG, BANG* The orderly slams his into the door.   
  
"Wake up Sabertooth!!" Yells the orderly. "Xavier is on his way for you session"  
  
Third Floor, Teen ward, TV Room....  
  
Three of the teens sit around watching TV. Two guys and one chick sit watching wrestling on the caged TV that hangs from the ceiling.   
  
"Headlock!!" Yells the young brown haired teen as he grabs the head of the blond boy sitting next to him.  
  
"Get the fuck off me Bobby!" Yells blond hair teen as he pushes Bobby away.  
  
"What's the matter Sammy not man enough for him" Laughs the young black haired girl.  
  
"Screw you Jubilee" replies Samuel  
  
"Hey we should go mess with Rouge" Laughs Jubilee.  
  
"Yeah" replies Bobby.  
  
"Lets go" Samuel hopes up from his chair and heads for the door.  
  
They get to the door but can't get through, they're stopped by a short red haired blue skinned woman.  
  
"Uh Dr. Darkholme" Says Booby.  
  
"Bobby" Drake, Jubilation Lee and Samuel Guthrie. What was that you were saying about Rouge?" Asks Dr. Darkholme with a smile.  
  
Hell Hole....  
  
Xavier walks to the cell witch holds Sabertooth. The two orderlies still standing there.  
  
"Hello Professor" Says one of the orderlies.  
  
"Hello Jason. Is Victor ready" Replies Xavier.  
  
"As ready as always" replies Jason.  
  
"Thank you. That'll be all" Says Xavier as he takes a seat on a small metal chair in front of the door.  
  
Xavier pulls open a small window in the door so Xavier can Victor (Sabertooth) Creed's face.  
  
"Good morning Mr. Creed" Says Xavier with a smile as he pulls out his notepad and pen.  
  
"Professor" replies the great beast in some what of a low roar. "Would you like to hear of that family gutted and ate before they caught me?" Asks Creed.  
  
"If that's what you'd like to talk about" replies Xavier.  
  
"Yes, I'd like that very much" Replies Victor Creed witch a sick tone of voice.  
  
Second Floor...  
  
Dr. Jean Grey shows Warren Kenneth Worthington III to his room on the second floor.  
  
"Thank you very much" Says Worthington as Jean opens the door to his room.  
  
"Well here you are. I'd like to set up a therapy session for you tomorrow. Will that be alright?" Says Jean.  
  
"Yes that will be fine. I would just like to get settled in thank you" Replies Worthington.  
  
"Go right ahead" Dr. Grey closes the door to the room.  
  
In another room on the Second Floor....  
  
A blue furred beast hangs from the ceiling of his room reading a book as he listens to Beethoven. He drops from the ceiling as he hears a car pull up out front. He makes his way to the window to see who it is. Outside a red convertible sits waiting. Dr. Jean Grey comes running out of the Institution and hops into the passenger side seat, the car pulls away. 


End file.
